


Snowball Fights

by One_Small_Writer



Series: The Darcy's (Plus Fitz) [1]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Snow, Snowball Fight, found family (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: On the trip to the mountains the Darcy family has every year, Gigi and Fitz start a snowball fight with William.
Relationships: Gigi Darcy & Fitz Williams, Gigi Darcy & William Darcy, William Darcy & Fitz Williams
Series: The Darcy's (Plus Fitz) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062176
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new series I'm calling The Darcy's (Plus Fitz), in which I explore the lives of William, Gigi and Fitz as William learns to parent his child sister. I have been coming up with ideas for this series for a long time, and thought Christmas was the perfect time to start it.  
> (Yay day 18! 1 week to go!)

Every Christmas, the Darcy’s would spend the holidays up in the mountains, in a little cabin brought by their grandfather for holidaying in when he visited the United States. When their parents died William made sure to keep going, wanting every Christmas after to seem as normal as possible. For both Gigi’s and his own sake.

The first year of what was soon to be nicknamed ‘The Yearly Christmas of Three’, when William was eighteen and Gigi ten, Fitz joined them for a week before he flew out to go see his parents. He knew William was majorly under the pump, still new to parenting his sister on top of trying to organise the entire holiday on his own, and was on the verge of a breakdown and decided to tag along to try and ease the strain, or at the very least keep Gigi distracted while William sorted himself out.

When Gigi and Fitz first met it was quite a few months before the car accident, at William’s birthday party, and they had instantly hit it off. Fitz opted to hang out with her in the corner for most of the night instead of the centre of the party, realising just by the deflated look on her face that she was lonely. She was only nine, pretty newly nine at that point, having a birthday in late November and it being early March, and did not fit in at all at an eighteen-year-old’s birthday party and so accidentally ditching his best friend, went over and started a conversation with her. From that point on, Gigi claimed him as a second big brother.

And part of that responsibility, as an honorary big brother, was causing a little trouble when it was warranted. 

They were walking back from the market after buying food for dinner in a few nights, an early and unofficial Christmas dinner before Fitz left, William in front and Gigi and Fitz a few steps back, having fallen back when Gigi had tripped over her own feet (In her defence, her snow boots were far too big), and was a few paces away from the front gate when Fitz leant down to whisper to her.

“I dare you to throw a snowball at your brother’s head.”

Gigi looked back up at him, eyebrows raised. “Is that a smart idea?”

“Sure it is,” Fitz shrugged, “The worst he’ll do is throw one back. I can throw one too if you want. He can’t kill both of us.”

Gigi sighed but nodded, a big part of her wanting to see what he’d do, and bent down to pack a handful of snow into a ball, handing it to Fitz before making her own, waiting for Fitz’s whispered countdown to end before aiming at William, hitting his mid-back instead of his head, while Fitz’s hit his head.

William gasped and turned around to face them. “Was that necessary?” He asked, giving them a look.

Gigi giggled and nodded. “It was his idea,” She said, pointing to Fitz.

“Way to throw me under the bus Gigi,” He mumbled in response, holding up his hands in defeat.

William simply rolled his eyes, smiling slightly at their antics. He couldn’t find it in himself to be mad over something so trivial and downright amusing, even with the snow now sticking and melting in his hair. “What am I going to do with you two?”

William pushed open the gate and went up to the porch, ignoring Gigi and Fitz’s childish giggles from behind him, and unlocked the door, putting the bags of groceries on the bench before racing back out the door, picking up a handful of snow from the steps to throw at them, most of it hitting Gigi.

Gigi squealed and jumped backwards, her mouth wide as she giggled maniacally as she looked to Fitz for backup. Soon enough, a full-on snowball fight had broken out, snowballs going in all directions as it soon became every man for himself.

It was moments like this that William missed, moments where he could join his sister in being a kid rather than being the adult. Where he could goof around and forget about all the responsibilities placed on his shoulders. He was thrilled to see his sister smiling and laughing the way she was, like she didn’t have a care in the world and didn’t have the burden of everything going on hanging over her head. At that moment she was just a normal kid, mucking around with her older brothers in the snow.

As sad as it was to William, there wasn’t an abundance of these moments anymore, when Gigi was just a kid. Though it had gotten a lot better since the accident, back then she never had those moments of happiness, one could still definitely see the signs of sadness in her eyes when she was happy, it was a sadness that very rarely went away.

But as William caught her gaze as he grabbed her to all but throw her in the snow, he didn’t see the sadness. Her eyes were filled with joy, pure joy, instead.

Gigi managed to pull William down with her, and Fitz threw himself down next to them, looking over Gigi’s head as she tilted it back to laugh harder to smile at William, giving him a slight nod and a grin.

This was what Christmas was about. Family, happiness and good cheer.


End file.
